


You're too precious

by catsattherainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jegulus, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: Regulus got it. He got the dark mark. Just when everything with James began, it ended
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 16





	You're too precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for @anythingforour_moony's writing competition I hope you like it!

"Hey princess, how are you?" James asked Regulus who was exiting his class. He looked around and said, "Hush James, someone might hear you" Regulus replied quietly. "I know. Come with me." James said and started tugging Regulus to someplace he was unaware of. He followed James out to the castle grounds to the black lake. James pulled him around a corner to a secluded place. There was a waterfall feeding the lake and a couple of big rocks. The bank was grassy and welcoming. Regulus looked around admiring the beauty of the little place hidden from the view of anyone standing at the lake. Remus and his brother were also there cuddling on the bank. How they managed to look that cute was beyond anyone. They were completely unaware of their presence happy in their little bubble. Sirius didn't know about regulus and James's relationship because James was worried about coming out. He was afraid that Sirius wouldn't accept it especially after he spent so much time lusting after the lily girl. Regulus had assured him over and over that, if he didn't accept them, he'd just hex some sense into Sirius, but James was still skeptical. James sighed and said, "I want to tell him about us." "Really?" Regulus asked him. He knew how much of a big deal it was for James. 

"Yes really. We have waited long enough" James said and intertwined their fingers. 

"Ok" Regulus replied and they started making their way to the cute couple. Sirius spotted them walking towards them hand-in-hand and whispered something into his boyfriend's ear. "Hey Sirius, we want to tell you something," Regulus said. James took another deep breath and said, "I and your brother are dating."

"Aha, I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed and was suddenly elbowed in the stomach. "I mean, that is ok you two look good together." Regulus laughed and James stared at him shocked. "That's it? I thought you'd be surprised" James said. "Well you don't exactly hide it, Jamie," Sirius said and chuckled. "Huh I guess I don't," James said and grinned. 

Regulus was quiet. Something kept nagging at him. He liked James. A lot. He had to tell him. The dark lord had taken him into his confidence and it was serious. It could ruin everything he and James ever had, but he couldn't live with himself lying constantly to James. "James, we need to talk," Regulus said and pulled James away from Sirius and Remus. "Is everything ok Reggie?" James asked genuine concern in his voice. 

"No James. Everything is not ok. Nothing is ok." He said and sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No James. I did something wrong. The other day- the dark lord requires my services. He called upon me and said that if I didn't comply with his wishes, he'd do unimaginable things to you and Sirius and Remus and Peter and I couldn't let that happen, Jamie. I had to agree and he said he'd leave you alone, but I have to- I am now bound to him. I am so sorry Jamie I am so sorry" Regulus said and broke down crying. 

"Why Reggie why?" James asked in a broken whisper

"He threatened to harm you and Sirius and Remus and I tried to tell him that it was too early and that I had to stay in school and every other excuse I could think of, but he simply asked me if I wanted to stake your lives at my stupidity and merlin knows I couldn't say no" 

James wanted to hug the boy he loved with his very soul. Hug him and keep him close never let him go, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was frozen on spot. He had gone numb. His hands weren't responding. His brain wasn't processing. His heart was aching. 

"James I-" Regulus started to reach for his hand, but he suddenly jerked away. 

"YOU TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP? WE WERE FIGHTING AGAINST HIM! YOU, ME, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER, LILY, WE WERE TOGETHER FIGHTING AGAINST HIM! HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON US LIKE THAT! I thought I knew you, but I guess I didn't. We were supposed to be until the very end Reggie! until the very end. Why don't you get it? You're too precious to lose Reg." James shouted and cried broken.

"I can't Jamie, I can't-" Remus whispered. 

"Then go away," James said his voice firm and final. He heard his heartbreaking as the other boy, turned and ran away crying. He hadn't meant to tell him to go away. He could never. He loved him and would probably love him forever, but he felt betrayed and angry. Angry at himself for shouting at Regulus, making him go away. Being a burden to him. His soul wept for his love. He slid to the ground crying uncontrollably. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, holding him. His two best friends were taking care of him. But the person who he had wanted to do so, was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please leave me a comment to tell me how to improve :))


End file.
